Fairy Tail Asylum
by Flamiau
Summary: Lucy is the daughter of a rich business man. She seems like a normal teen. But she sees non-existing persons like the maid Virgo or her dog Plue. Her story begins when her father wants to put her in a psych ward. There she meets new people who have their own story and issues. Im not a native speaker! Please do not get mad if I don't have a perfect grammer! Dont like? Dont read!
1. Chapter 1

Hey. My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm just an average 16 year old teen. Or that's what you believe...

My story began on a nice and warm day. I was chatting with my maid Virgo. She was a bit strange, always asked for punishment. But I still liked her. She always called me her princess. I also have other friends.

Such like my dog Plue, he looks like a little snowman.

You think, "What? A dog that looks like a snowman? How?"

And that's the point. I'm imagining. Or at least that's what all the others say.

Well, at this warm and nice day the staff opened the door of my room.

"Miss Lucy, your father wants to talk to you", the one woman said.

I despaired. Not my father...

My father was a rich buisness man and after the death of my beloved mother he went cold.

My mom died when I was only 5. But I loved her with all my heart and I miss her so much.

Well. She got very sick and not even the best doctors my father could get could save her.

The day of my mothers death everything changed. My father changed.

And I changed.

My father began to ignore me. He was cold, just concentrated on his paper work. Not even talking to me a single word. No "I love you", no father daughter time.

He left me completely alone.

Almost completely alone. Because I had Aquarius. A beautiful blue mermaid with a long tail and a pretty apperance.

But she only said mean things to me. She would always "tzz" me when I said something to her. She said I'd never get a man and I'm annoying. I shouldnt bother her. And so on.

But I still liked her. She was the only one I could talk to.

Nowadays I sometimes see her again. But she'd ignore me when I talk to her. Not even a tzz coming from her.

"Miss Lucy"

I was brought back to reality as a maid reminded me to go to my fathers office.

I stood up from my bed I was sitting on and I went straight to the open door of my room.

The staff already left.

I closed the door behind me and I walked down the hallway.

I opened the door of the office.

A loud voice, "Who dares to disturb me?!"

That was my father.

I opened the door more and stepped into the room.

"Oh, it's you Lucy. Sit down. I have to tell you something important", he said evenly.

I gulped. What does he want? I was shaking a bit. He wants to tell me something. And when that is it does not mean something good. He said it's important, I was very afraid of what he was about to say.

"Yeah?", that was everything I could say.

"Yes", he began, "I noticed your strange behaviour lately."

What? I did nothing wrong. I was in my room like always and chatting with Virgo and playing with Plue. That is nothing new.

But...

"How did you notice when you don't even look at me one second?", I asked bravely.

He just shaked his head.

"Why do you even talk back to me in that tone?", he was getting louder and I was getting more nervous, "The staff told me they saw cuts on your arms when they brought you the food in.

Also I don't want you to talk to yourself. Some people might think you are crazy! That's not good for our busness."

"You mean your busness. I have nothing to do with it", I was getting angry. But I was afraid of his reaction.

"Lucy, you are my daughter and you will not talk back to me like that." He wasn't loud this time but he sounded dead serious.

"Where was I...? Right, I slightly get annoyed by your weird behaviour.

So I talked to one of my consellors."

I gulped. I was sweating. What is he going to do with me?

"I'm going to put you in a psych ward."

What. What? What?!

"What?! Dad, I'm not crazy!"

"Calm down. Now. I just wanted to inform you before the staff is taking you to the asylum. Pack up, you're going tomorrow morning."

I was speechless.

 **Heyyyy... This is my first fanfiction here :) How is it? Please don't get angry, I'm not a native speaker so I'm not that good at English ^^" I speak German (I'm Austrian) but I think the English language is so more beautiful :))) So that's why I'm writing in English.**

 **Please leave reviews, it'd help me alot :))**

 **Thanks for reading! Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy, I'm back! Thank you all for the reviews, I got so excited! :DDD**

 **Ligersrcool: Thanks for the advice! I hope this chapter is better ^^**

 **CrazyFoxForEver: Thank you, I hope this is better**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like it :) And I'm not German, I'm Austrian ;))) Haha, nvm. And I'm glad my English is ok! :) Thanks!**

 **Guest: Yeah, I noticed too that the first chapter wasn't really good. But I tried to improve it now :) Thank you**

 **Well, this chapter is very long! Over 2000Words :O But I hope you guys like it!**

I was speechless.

How could he? I knew he was cold, but not like this! There was nothing wrong with me. Just because he thought I was "not good for his business". And he was my father, so I couldn't even change his mind if I used my sex appeal! (That would be a bit weird if I thought about it.)

I already left my fathers office and walked with an annoyed and angry walk back to my room.

When I opened the door I saw two maids packing my bags.

"Miss Lucy, do you want me to put your doll into the bag?", the one woman asked.

She was very nice to me, I mean she was supposed to be this nice, but I still was very angry at my father and myself and at everyone and everything!

"Leave my room! I'm packing my bags myself..", I yelled in rage.

I shouldn't have been this mean to the staff but I had to vent a little bit.

The two young women left and I sat on my bed and moaned in annoyance. Maybe writing will distract me from being furious.

I was writing a book, actually. I told nobody though. It was just for me, currently. Maybe one day I will become a great and popular author! I'd love being a famous author.

My mother always read fairy tales to me. I found them very interesting. That's why I'm such interested in fantasy novels and books in general.

"Princess, do you want to write about the stars again?", asked a familiar voice.

Virgo, she stood right in front of me.

"No, not this time. The next chapter should be about a kingdom", I told her my intention with a little smile on my face.

My friends always made me happy. It was such a relieve talking to someone who listens to you and your problems.

"Well then I was wrong. You may punish me, Princess"

"Virgo, you know I would never ever punish you for something!", I tried to explain to her. Even though that wasn't completely right. Once she pushed me to do it. I took my razor and cut her. I ended up accedentely cutting myself.

Virgo kept bubbling something, but I didn't listen. I was so into writing right now that I couldn't concentrate on other things.

I heard how a few other friends came and chatted with each other. As I heard they were having fun. But I didn't hear what they were talking about. Maybe me? I don't know.

"She will never get a boyfriend if she just sits there and does nothing, tzz", I heard. That was Aquarius. I hadn't heard her in months.

"Mooooh, but she's got a sexy booody!"

"Stop talking like that, a lady shouldn't treated this way. I mean, I know how to flirt with girls. Right Lucy, my dear?"

Why were they so loud? I just wanted to distract myself with writing!

"Okay, okay, calm down Lucy. There is no reason to be angry about. Just continue writing...", I thought to myself.

Continue writing.

But what? But what? What?

Oh.

I had a writer's block again...

Damn!

"I can't write if you guys are talki-"

I looked up. They were gone.

I felt a little disappointed since I felt a bit lonely now.

They knew I didn't like to be alone..

Well, I got myself up from bed and looked at my half-empty bags and my suitcase.

I sighed and selected a few pants and shirts. I took some of my underwear and put my clothes into my bags.

I got my tooth brush and stuff and also put that into my bags.

After half an hour or something I was done.

I looked down at my things.

I felt uncomfortabel. I didn't want to go to a psych ward. I wasn't crazy. It'd be so weird being away from home.

But... I didn't have to see my father.. That was actually a good thing.

I couldn't believe it, but I felt a little bit better now.

Still... I don't belong into a facility...

 **Time Skip**

I got out of the car.

I shivered a little bit. I still wasn't ready for this. The time went so fast! Or not...?

It was just a few hours ago since my father told me that I had to go.

That was way too quick for me. I prayed before I stepped into the car. I wanted to talk to my mother. I wanted her by my side. She was always there for me.

And now... She couldn't do anything about it. She would not have said that I was crazy. I bet she would have liked my friends.

The maids got me back into reality when they dragged my bags to the entrance.

My father pushed me gently forward just like he wanted to get rid of me.

Yeah, I love you, toooo...

He opened the door and said to me I should take a seat while he spoke to the receptionist.

She was actually a very beautiful woman. White long hair, a soft face with a cute nose, big blue eyes and a model like body.

"Booooody, so hot! Just like you, Lucy-san!", yelled Taurus out loud. He was one of my friends. And a very perverted bull, too!

Sometimes it was a bit embarassing when he told me how "hot" I was. I mean, I knew I had sex appeal. I was blond and had curves at the right places. But I wouldn't say I was a model.

"Shut your mouth, this is sexual assault..", I whispered to him. I wanted to apolgise for him, but the recetionist seemed to ignore him, so I wouldn't bother her with that.

"Lucy, daughter, I'm done. There lie your bags. I hope you get better soon. I love you. Goodbye", my father said quickly, gave me a unilateral and surprising hug and left.

"Good.. bye", I said surprised and waved in confusion.

A little voice in my head told me he was just so nice because of the receptionist that smiled now.

I sticked out my tongue mentally.

"Hello, Miss Heartfilia. Welcome to the Fairy Tail Asylum. My name is Mirajane Strauß, but you can call me Mira!", she smiled and and we shook hands.

I politely smiled back, "Good afternoon, Mira. You may call me Lucy."

"Alright Lucy, I will show you your room if you want", Mira said.

We took my bags and I followed Mirajane to the escalator.

"Only the staff and doctors are allowed to take the escaltor. Patients only are allowed to take it with an employed person", she explained to me.

"Oh okay, thanks for the information", I kept being polite.

I heared the sound of a "Bing" and the door of the escalator opened.

"This is the second floor. Here are the patients of group A and B. That means here are the ones who mildly suffer from mental illness. The third floor is for group C, the ones who need special treatment.

Group D are the ones who can be very dangerous and need to be carefully treated. Those patient are also on Floor 3, but they don't leave their room until they are not dangerous at the moment, so don't be afraid", she told me as it wasn't a big deel.

"This is your room, 077. You stay at floor 2 until we know what mental illness you do have." Why was she so nice?

"Oh okay. Well, uhm. Thank you, Mira", I pushed myself to smile.

Mirajane smiled even more.

Suddently, "Oh right! I forgot to show you the daily routine plan! I'll be right back! You can put your clothes and all into the wardrobe over there."

And gone she was. She was kind of funny. That took a bit of my malaise away. I smiled to myself and did that what Mira told me.

I still felt like I didn't belong here. But I didn't think anymore that this is going to be a bad time.

I already put my clothes into the cupboard and shelved the little shelvy shelve with the books I brought with me.

I was almost done when Mira came back.

"Hey Lucy, here is the day's schedule. As long as we don't know what mental illness you have, you're going to join the treatment programm of group B, alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine I guess", I said.

Mirajane talked about something but I didn't listen.

I read the schedule instead.

 _Monday-Friday_

 _7.00: Waking_

 _7.30-8.30: Breakfast_

 _9.00-10.30: Therapy_

 _12.00-1.00: Lunch_

 _2.00-3.00:Group therapy_

 _3.30-4.30: Arts and crafts_

 _6.00-7.00: Dinner_

 _10.00: Night's rest_

 _Saturday_

 _7.00: Waking_

 _7.30-8.30: Breakfast_

 _9.00-10.00: Therapy_

 _12.00-1.00: Lunch_

 _2.00-4.00: Going outside_

 _4.30-5.30: Group therapy_

 _6.00-7.00: Dinner_

 _10.00: Night's rest_

 _Sunday_

 _7.00: Waking_

 _7.30-8.30: Breakfast_

 _9.00-10.00- Gymnasium_

 _12.00-1.00- Lunch_

 _2.00-3.00- Group therapy_

 _3.30-5.00- Ergotherapy in common room_

 _6.00-7.00: Dinner_

 _10.00: Night's rest_

I thought that it was a good schedule. I found it good that it had variety at the weekend. It didn't seem to be... torturing. It looked like a routine of a youth shelter. Maybe just like a school trip. I liked it.

Even though I never went to school. I was home schooled. I never though it was a good thing being home schooled. I never got the chance of making new friends. But at least I had my peace while I was reading and studying.

"So that is all I guess."

Mira got me back into reality. I didn't know what she was talking about so I just said thanks.

"No problem, Lucy! That is my job. Hopefully we can talk again soon! It was a pleasure to meet you", she had a big smile on her full pink lips.

I smiled back. She was so cute to me. That's why I was not feeling uncomfortable anymore.

"Yeah, same", I just said.

It was nice talking to her, but I felt a little bit tired so I wasn't really in the mood for great chatting.

"Alright, see you around", she waved and left my room.

"Bye", I waved back even though I knew she was gone already.

"What an annoying girl", I heard. I looked to my side and saw how Aquarius floated next to me with her arms crossed in annoyance.

I haven't seen her in a while so I was a bit happy about it. (Even though she was always mean to me)

"Hey, Aquarius! Nice to see you again! It's been a while", I greeted her kindly.

"Oh shut up, brat. I just came to see how you are doing. Doesn't seem good, you're in an insane asylum now. Great, one of the Heartfilias is a psycho, yaaay..."

"I'm not a psycho! My father just misunderstood something and put me in here. It wasn't my fault", I tried to explain it to her so she doesn't shame me.

"Yeah, sure. No wonder that you don't have a boyfriend. Nobody likes psychos", she continued mocking me.

I puffed my cheek, "How many times do I have to say this? I. am. totally. healthy. I'm not a psychotic person!" I felt how I gained to the point of anger. But I knew it wasn't a good idea to mess with Aquarius.

"Of course you are, dummy. Only completely crazy persons come in here. These sorts if places only are for ill persons who are out of mind, insane, dangerous, psychotic. You know what I mean.

You will never get a boyfriend. Never ever."

And gone she was. Now I felt like shit. She was mean, yes. But never _that_ mean!

 **Time Skip**

I woke up as I heard a knock on the door. "Dinner time!", a female voice said strikt. I rubbed my eyes and wondered how late it was. Now I remembered: Dinner was at 6pm. Well then, I got up.

I just relized I must have been sleeping in a weird position because the bed still looked good.

Great, I bet my hair must have looked beautiful!

And that on my first day. How nice.

I tried to do my hair without a mirror and just with my hands. Better than nothing I guess.

I sighed and looked at my hands. I was sweating. And I had a reason for that: I'm going to meet new people. I wasn't really ready for this. I never had a situation like that. I would have if I went to a normal school. But nooo...

Well, I took a deep breath and said to myself, "Come on, Lucy. You are confident, you are beautiful, you are the best! Just go to dinner and show everyone what you can do! Show them your perfect table manners!"

I bet I must have looked like a soldier as I opened my door. I stood there. Yes. I did. And nobody was here. There were gone. Already left for dinner. Okay, okay. No problem.

Wait... It is a problem. I should have listened to Mira... I bet she said were we eat. Duck. Quack quack.

Okay, calm down. Lucy, you are a strong independed woman! You can find it on your own! You don't need help!

I waddled down to the first floor. There weren't any patients, so I guess there is the dining room.

I looked at the doors. "Dr Porlyusica", "Dr Strauß", ...

Mira is a doctor?

Nevermind, I guess this isn't the right place for eating dinner.

"What are you doing here?", I heard.

I turned around and saw a man. He was around 30 and had dark red hair.

"I, uhm, I", I tried to explain but I was kind of afraid I would get in trouble.

"You should be eating with the others, right?", he asked rethorical.

"I, uh. Yeah, I mean. I.. I am lost... I guess", I said embarassed.

"You are new here I guess. Come, I'll show you the way", he said with a little chuckle and turned around and went.

I followed him.

We went to the ground floor and he opened a door for me. "Here you go, enjoy your meal", the man said.

"Thank you, Sir"

I went into the cafeteria. It was loud. Everyone was talking.

I didn't know what to do since no table was empty. So I just stood there.

I looked around and saw a girl sitting lonely at a table while reading a book.

She had bright blue hair and had an orange headband.

I decided to ask her if I may take a seat.

I went to her table. "Hey, uhm. Excuse me", I began.

She looked up from her book and stared at me. "Yes?", she whispered quiet.

"May I take a seat?", I asked a bit embarassed.

"Uh, ehm. Yeah... Sure", she stumbled. I guess she was very shy.

I sat down and asked, "What are you reading?"

She looked up again, "I, uhm, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland", she said.

"Oh, that's nice!", I commented. "Oh, yeah. I totally forgot... My name is Lucy, I'm new here", I stook my hand out.

"Hi, I'm Levy."

I took my hand back. "That's a beautiful name", I wanted to make her more comfortable. (Even though it should be _me_ who should be made more comfortable)

"Oh, wow. Erm, thank you very much, Lucy. You, too... Ehm. So... Why are you here if I may ask?"

"I don't know, my stupid father just brought me here. Even though I'm healthy! Tzz..", I remembered how angry I was when my father told me that I have to be here.

"Oh, okay... Well that isn't nice, Lu-chan", Levy said.

"Lu-chan?", I wondered.

"Oh, em, yeah. A nick name for you. If you don't like it, I won't call you like this", she said.

"Oh, no no no, it's nice, thanks... Levy-chan."

She smiled, I smiled back.

"Oi, Shrimp! Why are you sitting there?! Come to us", a deep male voice said. I looked in the direction where the voice came from and I saw a big muscular man with many piercings and black long hair.

"Oi, who is this Shrimp?", he asked Levy and now looked at me, "Who are you Blondie?"

"Don't call me Blondie!", I yelled.

"Oi, chill bro. Are you new?"

I nodded.

The big man moaned in annoyance. I felt offended, effrontery!

"Lu-chan, don't worry. Gajeel is always like that, but he is actually very kind", my new friend smiled lovely, "Come, I hope you will like the others!"

Levy took me by the hand and led me to a table where five other people sat.

 **That was the second chapter! Hopefully it is better! What do you think? Let me know :)**

 **Welllll... Thanks for reading!**

 **Have a great day!**


End file.
